


Do it faster, makes us stronger

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono giorni in cui non si permette neanche di atterrare, in cui decide di restare nel Vortice e lasciar scorrere il veleno sul fondo della sua anima. </p>
<p>E ci sono giorni come questo, in cui da qualche parte, su qualche pianeta sperduto alla fine dell'universo, il sole splende sull'asfalto, il cielo è di un azzurro molto simile a quello della Terra, e c'è una gara alla quale può partecipare senza sentirsi inutilmente frivolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it faster, makes us stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Do it faster, makes us stronger**

 

**Sistema Binario Fast & Furious (pianeta Fast), data astrale 5456,55/y**

 

Intorno alla pista la folla rumoreggia e si agita come un mare multicolore e multispecie, mentre gli altoparlanti ripetono ad oltranza i nomi dei tre primi classificati. 

“ _Al terzo posto Penelope Pitstop dal pianeta Wacky Races, al secondo posto Wyatt dal Sistema Easy Rider, al primo posto, signori, signore ed eventuali variazioni, il Dottore da TARDIS!”_

Con il casco sotto il braccio e un capogiro dovuto senza dubbio all'euforia più che alla velocità decisamente spericolata alla quale ha pilotato la sua moto antigravità, il Dottore non crede ancora di aver vinto qualcosa. Non ci crede quando taglia il traguardo, né quando festeggia il primo posto con un giro della morte che unisce la folla in un solo 'OOH!', seguito da un tumultuoso applauso, non ci crede quando gli mettono in mano il trofeo e lo spingono sul gradino più alto del podio. 

Non vince qualcosa da quella volta delle Olimpiadi Antigravità, o forse da quella volta che è stato alle Olimpiadi originali, dunque, da qualche parte nella Grecia Antica. Deve essere stato il salto con l'asta, ma è passato tanto tempo e comunque il ricordo preciso non aiuterebbe a renderlo meno incredulo.

Una giornalista locale – una fastiana estremamente alta e sottile, inguainata in pelle nera e con una testa di treccine multicolore – cerca di intervistarlo, gli chiede cosa l'abbia spinto, su cosa fosse concentrata la sua mente durante la sua eccellente performance.

Il Dottore non sa cosa rispondere, e non è perché non voglia quanto perché non lo sa.

Ci sono giorni in cui non si permette neanche di atterrare, in cui decide di restare nel Vortice e lasciar scorrere il veleno sul fondo della sua anima. 

E ci sono giorni come questo, in cui da qualche parte, su qualche pianeta sperduto alla fine dell'universo, il sole splende sull'asfalto, il cielo è di un azzurro molto simile a quello della Terra, e c'è una gara alla quale può partecipare senza sentirsi inutilmente frivolo.

Shadrach l'ha incoraggiato a partecipare, quando il Dottore ha finto di volersi tirare indietro, di voler comprare due biglietti e qualche misterioso snack e sedersi con Shadrach a guardare la gara.

A volte il Dottore si risente un po' per la capacità di Shadrach di leggerlo in modo sempre più immediato, di capire ogni significato nascosto delle sue parole e delle sue espressioni.

In questo caso è riuscito a capire quanto il Dottore fosse divertito dalla prospettiva della corsa, e di quanto pensasse di non meritare una giornata priva di responsabilità, di quanto fosse pronto a rinunciare a tutto pur di evitare guai. 

Shadrach non ha mai conosciuto nessuna delle sue precedenti rigenerazioni, e sa di tutta la faccenda il poco che il Dottore gli ha mai rivelato, quello che la TARDIS ha voluto che vedesse. Tuttavia immagina facilmente che il Dottore non sia sempre stato così tormentato, e dai pochi racconti di viaggio che è riuscito a strappargli, sa che non ha sempre badato in primo luogo ad un comportamento responsabile.

Oggi è riuscito a convincerlo, e il Dottore – accecato dal sole e sudato e un po' perplesso ma carico di vita e di adrenalina – gli è immensamente grato. 

Ah, ma dove si è cacciato? Sa che ha assistito alla gara dai box, dopo esservisi infiltrato come meccanico grazie al riquadro di carta psichica che pensava di aver perso da molto tempo. 

Si sgancia dalla giornalista balbettando due o tre stupidaggini sulla propria preparazione pre-gara, e si incammina verso i box con il casco sotto il braccio.

“Shadrach! Hai sentito? Ho vinto!” chiama, lasciando casco e trofeo in un angolo, tra componenti e attrezzi e pezzi di ricambio.

“Ho sentito!” risponde Shadrach, “e tu che non volevi partecipare, mh?”

Il Dottore scuote la testa come per scacciare le sue parole, resta serio per un minuscolo istante prima che il suo viso si apra tutto in un sorriso raggiante. 

“Ho vinto!” ripete, e poi gli viene da ridere, e lascia che la risata sgorghi libera. 

“Vedi? Avevo ragione,” ribatte Shadrach, avvicinandosi di qualche passo per abbracciarlo.

“Ah, sta zitto,” ride il Dottore, e poi l'abbraccia euforico, carico di adrenalina per la vittoria insperata, conquistata. 

Shadrach lo stringe tutto nel suo abbraccio. Sa di sole e asfalto e grasso. Ha tre strisce scure e lucenti sulla guancia, dove si è asciugato una goccia di sudore con le mani lorde di grasso, e i capelli gli cascano negli occhi. Il suo sorriso è contagioso, il Dottore sente le le sue labbra contro i suoi capelli, e la sua risata felice contro la tempia, la sente rimbombare dal suo torace al proprio.

È la cosa più bella che il Dottore abbia mai visto, l'unica persona al mondo, all'universo, che conti qualcosa per lui, ed è tra le sue braccia.

D'istinto alza lo sguardo, incontra i suoi occhi così vivi e chiari sotto il ciuffo arruffato, il suo sorriso esultante ed è lì che sente l'adrenalina impennarsi, tutto il suo sangue trasformarsi simultaneamente in fiumi di lava. 

Basta una spinta mentre sono ancora avvinghiati e Shadrach è contro il muro del box, ride ancora ma i suoi occhi pallidi hanno preso una sfumatura ferina. Il Dottore lo schiaccia contro la parete, affonda la mano nei suoi capelli, gli dà uno strattone perché si abbassi un po'. 

Non succede spesso, anzi non succede quasi mai che reagisca come un ragazzino, un marmocchio di neanche duecento anni, ma oggi è inebriato dalla sensazione della vittoria, spinto dall'eccitazione della gara. Strattona giù Shadrach, si avventa sulla sua bocca socchiusa, gli strappa un verso soddisfatto quando si spinge contro di lui per approfondire al massimo il bacio, gli preme contro la coscia la sua crescente eccitazione.

Non si permette spesso di arrivare a questo punto, il più delle volte blocca sul nascere il desiderio, lo spinge via come una distrazione. Shadrach è l'unica eccezione da quando è in questa vita, e anche così l'altro è costretto ad una certa dose di persuasione quando il Dottore è troppo immerso in altri pensieri, quando la sua attenzione è anni luce da qui e ora ed è necessario fargli da messa a terra nel più umano e istintivo dei modi.

Il Dottore termina il bacio con un piccolo schiocco sonoro, un piccolo suono osceno che li lascia a pochi centimetri di distanza, ansanti e con le labbra rosse. Il Dottore non resta fermo a lungo, e con la voglia che gli ruggisce nel sangue come un drago sputafuoco, tira un po' i ricci di Shadrach sulla nuca perché esponga di più la gola invitante, vi piazza un gran morso che strappa a Shadrach un lamento poco dignitoso. Avrà il segno, dopo, il segno perfetto di due mezzelune viola e il Dottore sarà un po' fiero, un po' vergognoso di averlo marchiato così chiaramente.

Ma ora, ora non c'è niente di cui possa vergognarsi, non mentre alza la testa per ricevere il bacio di Shadrach e risponde colpo su colpo, come se si trattasse di una questione di predominio e possesso, piuttosto che di un bacio, e forse lo è; non mentre con la sinistra strappa in un solo gesto il velcro lungo la chiusura della tuta di Shadrach; certo non mentre a malincuore lascia andare i suoi capelli e con entrambe le mani traccia ogni rilievo e ogni solco del suo torace, giù lungo il ventre, fino a stringerlo attraverso la stoffa. Le mani non bastano, ha bisogno di _assaggiarlo_ , di sentirlo suo con ogni senso. Lo morde ancora alla base del collo, più forte in mezzo al torace, mentre a Shadrach si strozza un po' il respiro in gola, rilasciato poi con un mezzo gemito ansimante che sottrae al Dottore ogni barlume di autocontrollo. 

Fa presto a spostarsi da Shadrach quanto basta per sfilargli la tuta dalle spalle, con una pausa soltanto per assestargli un altro morso, ricevere in cambio un bacio che gli ruba l'aria e gli dà il capogiro. Il suo sangue arde e canta nelle vene, e se il Dottore registra una minuscola esitazione è soltanto perché è riuscito – chissà come, è sempre stato imbranato in queste cose – nel suo intento di liberare Shadrach della tuta, che ora giace raggrumata per terra intorno ai suoi piedi, e trovarselo di fronte nudo e magnifico è quasi una distrazione.

Quasi, perché gli basta un attimo per afferrarlo per i fianchi e voltarlo contro la parete, spingersi contro di lui il più possibile, fin quasi ad alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per mordergli la nuca e strappargli un gemito, staccarsi quanto basta per osservare il tendersi e rilasciarsi dei muscoli sotto la sua pelle.

Shadrach è una fottuta statua, alto e con membra lunghe che potrebbero essere sgraziate e invece possiedono in egual misura forza ed eleganza. Potrebbe essere stato scolpito nel marmo da un artista italiano, o forse aveva soltanto l'abitudine di allenarsi durante ogni turno di riposo, con il suo team su 221b, non fa molta differenza al momento e ogni pensiero del Dottore è cancellato, risucchiato nelle profondità del Vortice quando Shadrach appoggia le braccia alla parete e si spinge contro di lui in un chiaro invito. 

_Dio sì_ , l'afferra per il fianco, stringe le dita e le affonda con ferocia nella sua pelle bianca, sperando di lasciarvi il segno dei polpastrelli, l'altra mano sale alla gola di Shadrach, dove il suo battito pulsa così forte, l'abbandona quasi subito per accarezzargli la bocca. Shadrach gli morde le dita, il Dottore per tutta risposta se lo preme indosso con più forza, smozzicando un ringhio. É ancora tutto vestito, duro e dolente contro i calzoni, contro Shadrach e la sua pelle bianca. Tenta di slacciarsi la zip con la mano libera, e Shadrach sceglie quel momento per schiudere le labbra, tracciare i contorni delle sue dita con la punta della lingua. 

_Cazzo_ , pensa il Dottore, si dimentica persino del fastidio dei vestiti che lo costringono sempre di più, ed è per qualche attimo un meraviglioso controsenso, prima che l'istinto prenda il sopravvento. Affonda le dita della sinistra con forza sul fianco di Shadrach, mentre le dita della destra seguono il solco tra le sue natiche. Shadrach preme impaziente contro le sue dita, sbuffa il fiato in piccoli respiri concitati, geme quando il Dottore preme dentro un dito, stacca una mano dalla parete per aggiungerne un secondo, si lavora a piacimento sotto lo sguardo vorace del Dottore.

Basterebbe già per spezzare ogni frammento residuo di autocontrollo nel Dottore, ma no, Shadrach è una visione che il Dottore vorrebbe imprimersi a fondo nella memoria, conservare con cura in futuro,anche se al momento desidera soltanto prenderlo, renderlo suo fino a romperlo, possederlo in ogni molecola del suo essere fino a disintegrarlo. 

Shadrach posa la fronte contro il braccio appoggiato alla parete, respira in brevi sbuffi mentre continua a toccarsi, ad aprirsi, aiutato dalle dita del Dottore.

Geme di sollievo quando finalmente, _finalmente_ , il Dottore ritira le dita, stringe la presa sul suo fianco e affonda dentro di lui, un dannato centimetro alla volta. 

Il Dottore sta bruciando, ardendo dall'interno, mentre il sangue gli romba alle tempie, nel torace, nei polsi come il rullare di mille tamburi assordanti. Stringe Shadrach con tanta forza da lasciargli lividi e segni, e affonda dentro il suo magnifico corpo più veloce, più forte. 

Ci sono giorni in cui il Dottore vede la più piccola delle proprie scelte come la possibile causa di ogni male, e pertanto esercita il proprio autocontrollo a livelli estremi, classifica e cataloga ogni desiderio e ogni pulsione e le stronca sul nascere se ritenute pericolose.

E ci sono rari, miracolosi giorni come questo, in cui l'universo benevolo gli concede non soltanto l'oblio, ma persino un barlume di vita e di gioia.

Oggi non c'è nessun limite e nessuna restrizione nel godere della compagnia di Shadrach, nell'averlo fino in fondo, nel segnarlo con il proprio marchio di possesso, consumarlo nella propria fiamma.

Shadrach sputa imprecazioni spezzate, ansimanti, quando il Dottore aumenta ancora il ritmo, gli dà tutto quello che ha, tutto se stesso. Il Dottore stacca a forza una mano, accarezza il fianco di Shadrach, il suo ventre, gli stringe le dita intorno, segue come può il suo stesso movimento, finché non va in pezzi e il suo frantumarsi porta con sé anche Shadrach.

Si dissolve a fondo dentro di lui con un gemito rauco, lascia che il piacere lo travolga come l'esplosione di una supernova, come l'attimo di estrema violenza in cui il il Big Bang rilascia l'intera sostanza dell'universo da un punto troppo piccolo per averla contenuta.

Gli si piegherebbero le gambe se non restasse aggrappato a Shadrach, la testa contro la sua schiena, occhi strizzati, bocca aperta per inghiottire almeno un altro respiro.

Quando le stelle e le galassie si disperdono un minimo da dietro le sue palpebre e il respiro torna a fluire non facile ma quanto meno continuo lascia che Shadrach si volti, si preme contro di lui, entrambi sorretti dalla parete, dal reciproco abbraccio. Si spinge contro di lui, gli offre la bocca socchiusa da baciare e Shadrach ne approfitta per baciarlo a lungo, lentamente.

Ci sono giorni in cui il Dottore si considera infetto e contagioso, giorni in cui ha ritegno persino a toccare la TARDIS, giorni in cui il suo odio per se stesso, per quello che ha fatto, per ogni ridicolo errore da lui commesso nell'arco della sua lunga vita lo costringe a isolarsi, nascondersi, privarsi di ogni sospetto di gioia.

E poi ci sono giorni come questi, giorni rari e splendenti come gemme preziose, giorni in cui il sole batte sull'asfalto e l'aria è pregna di calore, del rombo dei motori, delle grida della folla. Giorni in cui il suo controllo vacilla e si spezza e va tutto bene, va tutto bene perché c'è Shadrach a stringerlo, ad accogliere ogni suo eccesso e ogni suo desiderio, e ad amarlo un po' di più ogni giorno.

Un altro giorno non sarebbe del tutto certo di meritarselo, ma oggi è uno di quei giorni rari e preziosi come gemme, e gli è concesso essere splendidamente egoista.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie enorme a **Nykyo** che mi ha raccontato di questo plot e ha deciso di regalarmelo. E quindi io le regalo la fic  <3
> 
> Un grazie speciale a **Pans** che invece mi ha fornito il titolo, sei proprio The Master, baby <3
> 
> Come sempre, fate riferimento al Manifesto del New New Who che trovate in questa collezione, e come sempre andate a leggere anche le fic di **Ny** perché il suo 17 è un'adorabile pera idiota come da premiata tradizione Dottoresca.
> 
> Approvo in pieno l'idea di Nykyo e decreto pertanto che il 15 di ogni mese sarà sede di estesi festeggiamenti per la nostra amata ship 15 Shades (15/Shadrach) \O/.


End file.
